Arthur and friends goes to Venus
by Travis 2014
Summary: Sequel to the Mars story. This time it is Venus.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and friends goes to Venus

* * *

Sequel to Arthur and friends goes to Mars. This time they go to Venus. They will try to Terra Form it like they did Mars. That is their mission now. Different type of space suits. To survive on Venus. We begin at the space center. No need to name it.

"I, say send Arthur, and his friends there," said a woman, "Since, they went, to Mars?"  
"Good, idea," said a man, "I, say yes to that."  
"Who, should be, first on it?" said the woman, "Arthur, was first on Mars."  
"I, say Bud," said a man, "He is, a funny boy."  
"Yeah, but he says, Admit to much," said another man, "Like, he said when he came out. Admit it, i am on Mars."

They will send them to Venus. Still thinking who the first person on Venus. Some wants Bud, Some wants Ladonna and some wants it to be Buster. And 1 wants it to be Binky. So they will decide who does the best will be the first on it. They have arrived there. They love going to space.

"So, Venus now?" said Arthur, "Did, i hear right?"  
"Yes, indeed Arthur," said a man, "Venus, it is."  
"I, hope i, am first on," said Bud, "I, have the words ready."  
"I, hope, it is me," said Binky, "I, can say good, words if i am."

Their training has begun. Little different than on Mars. Since they are going to Venus. This time anyway. Mars was last time.

"Good, training so far," said Brain, "Let's hope this machine, works good there.  
"We, think it will," said Francine, "It, worked on Mars."  
"That, is true," said Brain, "I, think it will work."

Next chapter they get more training. They will be eating space food again. See what happens next.


	2. More training

Arthur and friends goes to Venus

* * *

Their training is going well. They will be on Venus in a week. They have special suits to protect them from the heat, the gases and the pressure. Different then the ones they used on Mars. Mars is now lush and beautiful like Earth. It has as much Oxygen as Earth. They hope to make Venus like that.

"Training seems, to be going well," said Arthur, "I, hope it goes well. Like, it we did to Mars."  
"I, also hope so," said Brain, "I, hope that new machine will work. Cooling it down, and all that."  
"Lets hope, it does," said Arthur, "I, hope it works like we did Mars."  
"I, think it will work," said Brain, "After, all it worked for Mars."  
"You're right it did," said Arthur, "I, also think it will work."

After some training it was time for dinner. Space food yet again. They do like space food. Then back to training. After that training it was bed time for them. They are sleepy after all. Lots of training after all. That is why.

"That, was good training today," said Arthur, "I, loved it."  
"Same, here," said Brain, "I, sure loved it."  
"Admit it!" said Bud, "I, loved it!"

They went to sleep. They have more training after breakfast tomorrow. Next day they woke up got dressed and got breakfast. After that more training. Which they like by the way.

"I, sure love this training," said Arthur, "Same, with the one to Mars."  
"Same, here," said Francine, "We, will be more famous soon."  
"Terra forming Venus," said Ladonna, "Will be fun."  
"I, agree with you," said Binky, "I hope anyway."  
"Sounds, fun to me," said Buster, "After, all Mars was fun."

After that came lunch. And more training until dinner. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Bud will go on Venus first

Arthur and friends goes to Venus

* * *

Their training is almost done. Soon they will be ready for their trip to Venus. As some people are moving to Mars. About 350 Americans are moving to Mars. They see the 350. 50 already live there that are American makes 400. See what happens.

"I see, Alex is moving to Mars," said Arthur, "Along, with his family."  
"He, was selected for it," said Brain, "They, will pick a name for that town there."  
"Let's hope they pick New Elwood City," said Buster, "That is, what i want them to name it."  
That, is one name," said Brain, "That they can vote on."  
"What, are the other names?" said Arthur, "Besides, new Elwood City?"  
"New, Boston, and new Austin, said Brain, "I hope, it is New Elwood City."

They are now done with their training. They are seeing the 350 getting on the Space bus to Mars. They will go to Venus soon.

"You, kids will go to Venus in only two days," said a man, "Bud, you will be the first one on Venus."  
"That, is good," said Bud, "I, have the words already."  
"That, is good Bud," said Ladonna, "Since Arthur, was first on Mars."  
"I, helped Arthur with his," said Francine, "I could, also help you."  
"I have the words already," said Bud, "So, no thank you."

They somehow know what he will say. That is why Francine wanted to help him think something better.

"Bud, says Admit it a lot," said Arthur, "He, might say Admit it! I am on Venus."  
"He, sure does," said DW, "I, think he will say that."  
"That, is why i want to help him," said Francine, "I hope, he would let me."  
"Bud, can be like that," said Ladonna, "I, could talk to him."

Next chapter they be heading towards Venus. They hope that one machine will work. See what happens next.


	4. They are going to Venus

Arthur and friends goes to Venus

* * *

They are now ready to go to Venus. They are making their way to that space ship. That machine just might work on Venus. To make it like Earth. And Mars as well now. So all but Mercury for the Inner planets. They hope to move on to The Moons of Jupiter and Saturn. Such as Europa and them. They went in and strapped to their seats.

"Well, we will be heading to, Venus soon," said Arthur, "I hope, that machine works."  
"I, think it will," said Brain, "That other machine, worked for Mars."  
"That, is true," said Arthur, "BUT, Venus is different than Mars."  
"This, machine is different," said Brain, "It, removes poison gas and cools it down, and such."

After they checked stuff and the ones that strapped them to their seats left. They are now on their way to Venus.

"I hope, they like what i say," said Bud, "For, the first words, on Venus."  
"I, just hope so," said Muffy, "Francine can, help you with it."  
"I think, i am good," said Bud, "I just, hope it goes well."

They have an idea what he will say. They just hope he lets Francine help him. Like she did for Arthur. But he wont let her.

"Ladonna, your brother, says Admit it," said Arthur, "A lot that is."  
"He, sure does," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"I, just hope he would let Francine help him," said Muffy, "She, can help him."  
"He, is a stubborn boy," said Ladonna, "I, know since i live with him and all."  
"I, just hope it goes well," said Arthur, "His, words that is."  
"It, will be funny," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart, again."

Next chapter they have dinner on that ship to Venus. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Let us help Bud

Arthur and friends goes to Venus

* * *

They are now having dinner. Brain put the spaceship on automatic pilot. So he can also eat dinner as well. Which just happens to be space food. They like space food. Wish they could cook in space. They must all take sponge baths after dinner. Then bed time for them and school work for school and such.

"Well, i will have my sponge bath, first," said Arthur, "I, will lock the door to it."  
"Go, right, ahead Arthur," said Brain, "I will, go next."  
"I think, we all will," said Francine, "It, is a good, idea i think."  
"You, are correct," said Brain, "We, will all get sponge baths."

They all had their sponge baths now they are heading off to bed. They are sleepy after all. Brain still has it on Auto pilot. They slept well. After breakfast Brain went back to fly that ship. Which he is good at by the way.

"Brain, sure knows how to fly, this ship," said Arthur, "He, is very, smart."  
"That, is true," said Francine, "He, is a smart boy. Same, with you."  
"I, have my words ready," said Bud, "To, say on Venus."  
"Bud, you might need help," said Ladonna, "To, say something better. With, Francine, here."

He said no again. He is stubborn after all. He loves saying admit it a lot. His catch phrase.

"You, are right Ladonna," said Muffy, "He, is a stubborn boy."  
"Yes, indeed Muffy," said Ladonna, "I know, him well since he, is my brother."  
"Wish, he would let, Francine help him," said Arthur, "She, helped me with mine."  
"I, wish he would let, me help him," said Francine, "But, he is stubborn."

They hope he would let Francine help him. They know what is is going to say. See what happens next.


	6. Bud is stubborn as a mule

Arthur and friends goes to Venus

* * *

Arthur and them are little over half way to Venus. They are having lunch now. Which is space food. Since they can't cook until they can find a way to do it. They need more gravity. Brain is trying to make it with a machine.

Brain, i hope, you find a way to cook," said Buster, "Space food, is good. But, i like regular, food better."  
"Same, here," said Arthur, "I hope, you can find a way."  
"I am trying, to find a way," said Brain, "I think, i need help with it."  
"We, can help," said George, "At, least i will help."

They can all help him with that machine. So they can cook in space. So less space food or none at all. Bud needs help but he wont ask for it. He is stubborn. So they will keep asking him. He is set on his ways. He won't ask for help.

"I do, have the words," said Bud, "I need no help. I, love what i will say."  
"Bud, if you need help ask," said Ladonna, "Francine, could help you."  
"I don't need help with it," said Bud, "I love, what i will say."  
"Okay, Bud," said Ladonna, "Don't be afraid to, ask for help."

They know what he will say. They want to help Bud come up with something much better than Admit it, i am on Venus. Or something like that. Bud is set in his ways being stubborn and all. Ladonna says as stubborn as a mule.

"Well, does he need help?" said Muffy, "Or, not?"  
"He, said he needs no help," said Ladonna, "He is stubborn as, a mule."  
"He, sure seems that way," said Muffy, "I have, a good thing planned. If, i was first on Venus."

Next chapter they have dinner and sponge baths and get ready for bed. See what happens next. An upcoming chapter they will be on Venus.


	7. He is stubborn

Arthur and friends goes to Venus

* * *

They will be on Venus tomorrow. Bud will say the words he wants. Arthur and them wants him to change it. They don't want him to be laughed at back on Earth. Since they will see and hear him say it is why. They want to help him.

"Bud, Francine wants to help you," said DW, "Say, something better."  
"I like, what i will say," said Bud, "I, made my mind up."  
"He, is stubborn DW," said Arthur, "Ladonna said it."  
"I can, tell," said DW, "Bud, i hope you let us help you."

Bud is indeed stubborn. Now DW now knows it's true. She wants to help him like the rest of them. They are having lunch Brain will eat lunch. So he put the ship on Auto pilot.

"Bud, we can help you," said Brain, "If you, ask of course."  
"I, do like what i will say," said Bud, "I, don't need help, with it."  
"He, is stubborn," said Ladonna, "As, in still. Cross my heart."  
"I, still can tell," said Brain, "Bud, if you need, help just ask."

After lunch Brain went back to fly the ship. Bud being stubborn like what he will say. They want to help him say something better. So he wont be laughed at back on Earth. Later it was sponge bath time. Bud is naked and alone.

"I sure, love bath's," said Bud, "So, i am hatless and barefoot. Since, i need to be fully naked."

After that it was DWs turn for her's. Bud wont wear his hat and boots. They think he looks good like that.

"Ladonna, why is he stubborn?" said Arthur, "Just, want to, know?"  
"He, was born that way," said Ladonna, "My, dad is like that."  
"Makes, since to me," said Arthur, "I, wish we could, help him."

Next chapter they land on Venus. And Bud says his first words on Venus. See what happens next.


	8. Admit it! I am on Venus

Arthur and friends goes to Venus

* * *

They are now ready to land on Venus. The heat shield is very strong so they wont burn up before landing. So they wont die. Bud is now ready to say his words that he will say. Somehow they know what he will say. Aliens saw that Arthur and them landed on it before they could land on it. Bud came out of the ship after it landed.

"Admit it!" said Bud, I am, on Venus!"  
"He said, it," said Arthur, "Like, we knew he would."  
"I, wonder what, they think of it?" said Ladonna, "I, just wonder."  
"I, think it was funny," said DW, "That, is what i think."

They all got off that ship and brought out that machine. They sure hopes it works. To make it a place like that of Earth. And the way they Terra Formed Mars. The people of Earth as well as Mars liked what Bud said.

"It, turns out they like what he said," said Arthur, "I don,t know why."  
"I am, surprised they do," said Ladonna, "Your, right they do, like it."  
"They, loved it Bud," said DW, "I am, glad they did."  
"I, knew they would," said Bud, "After, all i am cute and funny."

After that they turned on that machine. It is indeed working. It is now going the way Earth spins. Instead of backwards. The planet is slowly cooling down. The poison gas is going away. Water will also start both fresh and salt water will flow on it.

"It, is working Brain," said Arthur, "Like, they said it would."  
"It, sure is," said Brain, "I am, glad it is working."  
"It, will be a good planet," said Francine, "Just, like the Earth is."

Next chapter the Aliens land on it. See what happens when they meet Arthur and them.


	9. Aliens get Venus

Arthur and friends goes to Venus

* * *

Aliens who has no planet since it was blown up by evil Aliens. Even though they destroyed the evil ones they lost their planet. They want Venus as their new home world. So they will ask to have it once it is Terra formed. They will met with Arthur and them. To see if they can have that planet.

"We, are what you call Aliens," said Alien leader, "We, want, this planet once, it is Terra formed."  
"Any reason?" said Bud, "If, i may ask?"  
"Our, old planet was, blown up in a war," said Alien leader, "So, can we, have it?"  
"We, have to talk to mission control," said Arthur, "Before we answer."  
"Yes, of course," said Alien leader, "We, thought you would say that."

The planet is cooling down a lot now. Poison gas going away. An electromagnetic shield to protect it.

"It, is working good Brain," said Arthur, "Like, they said it would."  
"Yes, indeed Arthur," said Brain, "It, sure is working."  
"Aliens, they will give you Venus," said Arthur, "Once, it is Terra Formed."  
"That, is good," said Alien leader, "We, will have a planet."  
"You, Aliens will have it," said Bud, "A planet for, you to live on."

Them Aliens are now happy to get a new planet to live on. They will soon be safe from crumbling spaceships. The planet is now like that of Earth and now Mars is. They can planet stuff on it. Oxygen in the Atmosphere now.

"We, already have our plants and animals for it," said Alien leader, "You, kids look like animals yourselves."  
"We, are animals," said Arthur, "Is, what people of Earth, are."  
"Okay," said Alien leader, "I didn't know that."

Venus looks a lot like Earth now. Plants and animals are thriving on it. Same with the Aliens. Next chapter they all head back to Earth. They are hero's once again when they return. See what happens next.


	10. Heading home

Arthur and friends goes to Venus

* * *

Arthur and his friends are getting back in the spaceship to go back to Earth. Since that is where they live. And good Aliens will make it their home. So yes good Aliens get Venus. They will build cities, towns, and villages on that planet. After all it is their planet. They just might have people from Earth to also live on that planet with them.

"So, people from Earth could move here?" said Arthur, "Or not?"  
"We, will see," said Alien leader, "How much, room this planet has."  
"How, many did are there of you?" said Brain, "So, we can find out if, it has enough room?"  
"3,000,000 is how many we have," said Alien leader, "That, is all that is left of us."  
"People from Earth, can live here then," said Brain, "It, s big enough for it."  
"Then, yes it is," said Alien leader, "You, can have a country or two. Same with us for now. Then both get's a third."

Arthur and them got on the spaceship. They are strapping in their seats ready to leave.

"It, was good to see Aliens," said Buster, "I knew, they was real."  
"They, do exist after all," said Arthur, "They, are good Aliens."  
"That, they are," said Brain, "Well, time to blast off."  
"Yes, indeed Brain," said Francine, "For, we are ready."

They took off and now heading back to Earth. They will be glad to see their family and other friends.

"It, will be good to see mom," said Bud, "Dad, Madison, and Gussie again."  
"Mom, dad," said DW, "Grandma, and Kate."  
"Same here, DW," said Arthur, "We, can give them a good hug and such, when we see them."  
"You got, it Arthur," said DW, "Same, idea i had."

Next chapter they are heading home. Back to Earth their home planet which they love. See what happens next.


	11. Back on Earth

Arthur and friends goes to Venus

* * *

With Arthur and them on their way home the Aliens began building settlements on Venus. Earthlings can also settle there as well. Well some of them anyway. As in about 250,000 of them. Enough for a small country. For now anyway. More could come as well. And they will have children who will be born on Venus.

"They seem, very happy now," said Arthur, "Seems like, to me anyway."  
"They, are very happy," said Brain, "They, have a planet again."  
"They, must be happy," said Bud, "Since, we gave them the planet. And, some earthlings can also settle there."  
"That is true," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

They are now ready for lunch even Brain who put the spaceship on auto pilot. He has to eat as well. He wont eat when flying it might get messy. Or cause an accident or something. That is why he put it on auto pilot.

"Can't wait to, step foot on Earth again," said Arthur, "To see, our parents and them again."  
"You, said it Arthur," said DW, "And, our teachers in the schools."  
"That, is good," said Bud, "Same, with me as well."  
"I will, give mom a big hug," said Buster, "I sure, miss her a lot."  
"We all do," said Brain, "As in, all our parents that is."

After two days they landed back on Earth. Their parents and them was their to greet them. They are very happy to see them again. They missed them a lot. And ready to take them home.

"Good, to see you all," said them, "Let's all go home."  
"They, did all miss us," said Arthur, "Good, to be on Earth again."  
"That, is true," said Brain, "It, is our home."

I plan to make a sequel to this story. See what happens in that story. The end.


End file.
